mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Effects
Card effects *+/-ATK: your card adds attack to one or more allies, or removes attack from one or more enemies. Example: Bard *+/-HP: your card heals your allies or your enemies. Example: Bard *+Skill: Skill value raises every turn depending on the skill. *2x Attack: Adds +1 attack to your card. If it attacked once, it can attack twice. If it attacked twice, it can now attack 3 times. *Block: Each card with block looses the amount of block lesser damage. For instance someone with 5 ATK attacks you but you got 3 block, your damage will only be 2 ATK. So to calculate it you just take the ATK of the enemy subtract it from the block of your ally and the result is the damage you take. *Damage: When your ally is summoned or killed it deals damage depending on its effect. *Freeze: Enemies which are hit by a card with Freeze cannot move for 1 turn. Example: Miss Lapin. *Heal: The card heals itself or other allies. Example: Tent of life. *Mental shield: shields your creature 1 time from the first damage taken. Example: Prophet. *Pierce: pierce damage to all enemies in the lane you attack. *Poison: Poisons your enemy which looses HP at the end of its turn. *Silence: All effects on the target are deleted. So for instance a card with the effect "Block" will loose its effect and be a normal card after being hit by a unit with silence. *Spikes: Spikes mean that the card which attacks your card will lose health. For instance you have "Spike 5" and an enemy attacks you, he looses 5 HP. *Splash: Splash is an effect which allows you to deal dmg to every enemy next to the one you attacked. *Steal: When you attack you steal the ATK of someone and add it to yourself. For example you have got 4 ATK with the effect "Steal: 2 ATK", so when you attack an enemy with 6 ATK, he looses 2 ATK and you get them after the attack. *Summon: The card summons other cards when it dies, kills someone or is alive at each turn. *Vampire: Your card heals itself when it attacks. Targets for card effects *a random target (ally or enemy) *all allies *all enemies Triggers for card effects *Ally's spike triggered: if an ally with spikes is hit by an attack, the effect is applied. Example: Lady Wilde. *Attack: triggers when your unit attacks. Can trigger multiple times in case of multiple attacks. Example: Bully. *Attacked: When your card gets attacked something happens. Example: Places 1 Splash rune on Aphrodite. *Death: the effect listed after is applied on death. Example: +4ATK to melee Alllies on Aphrodite. *Start/end turn: The effect listed after is applied at the start or end of each turn played by the owner of the card. Example: heal order allies on Tent of life. *NOTHING MENTIONED: it happens when you put the card on the board. Example: Bard.